roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-L
The SCAR-L '''(also known as the MK16 MOD 0) is an assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It was developed by the Belgium manufacturer, Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal (FNH), and manufactured by FNH-USA. The weapon is used by over 20 countries around the world. Its higher caliber variant is the SCAR-H. It is unlocked at Rank 16 and can be purchased with Credits ''(CR). History The SCAR-L ('S'pecial Operations Forces 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'L'ight) is an assault rifle developed by FN Herstal in 2004. It is constructed to be extremely modular, including barrel change to switch between calibers. It was originally designed for NATO purposes alongside the SCAR-H and is currently in limited use by branches of the US Customs and Border Protection Office of Air and Marine (OAM) Units.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#OverviewWikipedia - FN SCAR The US SOCOM canceled its purchase of the SCAR-L in favor of the SCAR-H, and made conversion kits of the SCAR-H so that it could fire 5.56mm rounds to make up for the loss of the SCAR-L. In-Game The SCAR-L is an Assault Rifle unlocked at Rank 16 or purchased with 4200 Credits. It is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO and has a rather low rate of fire of 625 RPM compared to other assault rifles. It also can be switched to a 3 round burst mode, and semi automatic. It also has the shortest effective range of its class (Assault Rifles), but has high maximum damage per shot compared to other weapons of it's class (but it is still a 4 shot kill at full health). As for the recoil, it has generally high vertical recoil. After the vertical recoil "climb", the SCAR-L is generally stable, just with a bit of horizontal recoil and a medium amount of backwards recoil/shake most likely due to the low rate of fire. The Folding Grip is heavily recommended, should the user want to reduce, visible recoil/backwards recoil. If the user wants low horizontal recoil, for sustained fire most likely, a Compensator is recommended. If the user prefers lower vertical recoil, at the cost of medium-low horizontal recoil, the Muzzle Brake is recommended, but in some cases it is also recommended to switch to the Angled grip. The SCAR-L is generally recommended for use at mid range, though it is also a viable option for Close Quarters Combat (CQC) and in some cases, long range too. Attachments that increase aim stability can make its long range capabilities greater. While attachment combinations that increase hip stability are generally, recommended for medium/close range, high aim stability is still also a viable option for this range. It is recommended to switch to semi-auto at long range, to increase the chance of hitting another shot. The quick recoil recovery is beneficial, as it lets the user fire another shot quickly at the same target. The 3 round burst mode is generally not recommended, because of the unpredictable high vertical recoil, not only that, but a dramatic general accuracy decrease. In turn, Full-auto is the best fire mode for the weapon, the user can always tap-fire to get something similar to semi-auto or the 3 round burst, which mostly nullifies the practicality of the 2 other fire modes. The SCAR-L is a very good weapon, although its recoil and rate of fire may be underwhelming at times. It does have similar damage and effective range compared to other assault rifles, but because of the low rate of fire, most players consider the gun to be weak. Pros and Cons Pros: * Most of the available attachments will improve this weapon with minimal, or no penalties to its statistics. * Low recoil and very stable with automatic fire. * Surprisingly good suppression for an assault rifle Neutral: * Average damage for an assault rifle * Average range for an assault rifle Cons: * Lowest Rate Of Fire '(ROF) of its category. (AN 94 technically has lowest automatic ROF but it has highest burst ROF). * Useless burst mode because it does not boost the ROF and it's harder to control the trigger * Low Damage Per Second (DPS)'' 'and long ''Time To Kill '(TTK) Trivia * In the Alpha stage, the SCAR-L had a maximum damage of 34 damage making it a 3-shot-kill / one-burst-kill weapon. This was changed before the Beta stage to re balance the weapon. ** This weapon was considered over-powered at the time. * Except for the color, magazine size and the different caliber type, the SCAR-L model is the same as the SCAR-H. * The SCAR-L has yellow furniture to differentiate it from its bigger brother, the SCAR-H. * It is also known as the Mk.16 Mod.0. * The SCAR-L and its variants are the only primary weapons that feature a bolt catch. This means that when the gun runs out of ammo, the bolt is locked back. Once the gun is loaded, instead of pulling the slide, the user can press a button or lever, called the bolt release, and the bolt will chamber the round. In real life, this is supposed to decrease loading time but it does not in-game. * The SCAR series of rifles does not have a 3-round burst mode in real life. However, Phantom Forces has a burst mode for both the SCAR-H and the SCAR-L. The trigger unit on both rifles provides for Full-Semi-Safe. ** This might be a reference from Left 4 Dead 2, where the SCAR-L (named Combat Rifle in L4D2) has its unique 3 round burst fire in the game. Gallery RobloxScreenShot12132016 164942310.png RobloxScreenShot12132016 165025689.png Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:SCAR-L